


shield

by heatwves



Series: sambucky concepts [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Falcon and the Winter Soldier (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, I just had to get this out of my head, spoilers for fatws episode 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 10:33:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30138228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heatwves/pseuds/heatwves
Summary: "Of course that, on the one day he actually decides to watch the news for once, Bucky has to witness this absolute bullshit. It’s ridiculous actually, it’s like they’re trying to get on his nerves on purpose."Honestly, if you've seen episode 1, you probably know what's coming.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Series: sambucky concepts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2217450
Comments: 30
Kudos: 275





	shield

**Author's Note:**

> this is super quick bc i just,, needed to get his concept out of my head.

Of course that, on the one day he actually decides to watch the news _for once_ , Bucky has to witness this _absolute bullshit_. It’s ridiculous actually, it’s like they’re trying to get on his nerves on purpose. 

He shuts down the TV and throws the remote on the floor, the sound echoing on the empty house. He finishes his lunch, which is already cold, as quickly as possible. Maybe if he hadn’t been having such a rough week, he would’ve let this slip by and simply complain to his therapist about it, like the good civilian he’s supposed to be. But he’s got a surprising amount of rage and hurt pent up today, mostly at himself, and he’s just found the perfect outlet for it. 

**Rule #1 - Don’t do anything illegal**

Is it illegal to steal something that has been stolen, if it’s to return it to its rightful owner?

It’s not hard to find where the bastard lives - and yes, of course he’s a bastard, no decent person would take something that doesn’t belong to them. Every news station possible is parked outside “Captain America’s” house. Bucky inserts some more quotation marks in "Captain America". He’s not even sure the guy _is_ a Captain, and if he is, he’s definitely not _his_ Captain.

**Rule #2 - Nobody gets hurt**

He waits until nighttime, when the news vans start disappearing. And yeah, maybe striking at night isn’t the smartest move, because it’s when the bastard is home, but if Bucky has to stab him, well, that’s a sacrifice he’s willing to make. He’ll justify it to the court as, like, something necessary for his growth as a person or something. Just repeat whatever his therapist usually tells him. 

Speaking of which, he’s got to start mentally preparing himself to see the disappointed look on her face when she eventually finds out he’s been arrested. He has made peace with the fact that he’ll probably be arrested, and wonders if he can ask Wakanda for political asylum. He probably can’t, though he knows Shuri would agree with his actions. They always saw eye to eye when he was in Wakanda. _God_ , he misses Wakanda.

_Anyway_ , his target has finally closed the lights in his house, and Bucky starts his countdown. He already knows the guy and he hasn’t even met him, he’s seen the type before. He’s assuming the guy will sleep with the shield next to his bed. If asked, he’d probably answer that he does it to make sure no one steals it, but Bucky _knows_ it’s just for the ego boost of waking up and seeing the shield next to him.

Plus, keeping the shield next to his bed just to make sure it doesn’t get stolen doesn’t work, because Bucky’s about to steal it.

**Rule #3 - I am James Bucky Barnes, and you’re part of my effort to make amends**

Sam’s jaw drops when he opens the door and finds Bucky standing there, in the middle of the night, shield in his hands, guilty smile on his face. 

He knew where Sam was because Sam always texted him his location whenever he switched places. The text was always the same - GPS coordinates followed by “In case you need me”. He thought Sam would’ve eventually given up on it, considering Bucky never replied, but Sam kept doing it. Bucky guesses that Sam hoped one day he would show up at his house, just like this. Except, Sam probably didn’t expect Bucky to show up after having committed a crime.

And before anyone asks, _no_ , Bucky didn’t stab the dude. He’s actually irritated at how stupidly easy this whole thing was. Put on a mask and cover his arm so it’s harder to identify him. Make sure he’s not showing up on any security cameras. Climb the two stories of the guy’s house. Remove the glass of his bedroom window. Get in. Grab the shield. Get out. Make sure no one saw. Leave.

He’s done it a million times before. The guy didn’t even wake up. It’s just too easy. He likes to think that Sam would’ve at least woken up and try to put up a fight.

“Sorry I didn’t answer your texts,” Bucky says, handing Sam the shield. Sam grabs it in a daze, mouth still open. “I just hate texting.”

**Author's Note:**

> man, fatws is already killing me and i only saw the first episode.  
> if you have any prompts or ideas send them my way @buckybarneshttp on tumblr (or if just want to yell abt how fucking cool sam looks while flying)


End file.
